


Мюглеровский Ангел

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [8]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Drag Queens, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Баттл-рэп, их посиделки в Питере — все проходит и не будет таким как прежде. Ванечка тоскует, но ищет новые увлечения и находит целых два.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Мюглеровский Ангел

Верхние ноты: Сахарная вата, Кокос, Лист черной смородины, Дыня, Жасмин, Бергамот, Мандарин и Ананас; средние ноты: Мед, Красные ягоды, Ежевика, Слива, Жасмин, Абрикос, Персик, Орхидея, Мускатный орех, Роза, Тмин и Ландыш; базовые ноты: Пачули, Шоколад, Карамель, Ваниль, Бобы тонка, Амбра, Мускус и Сандал. 

Началось все со стеклянной звездочки духов. Ваня нашел ее на полке в ванной, понятия не имел, кто ее оставил. Он до побелевших костяшек сжимал флакон, разглядывал плескавшуюся в нем серебристую жидкость, а потом нажал на пульверизатор и вошел в облако.   
На вопросы знакомых Ванечка не отвечал. Да и по-настоящему близкие друзья, которые могли понять, были слишком заняты собой. «Всякие друзья на букву "С"», — думал Ванечка и сходил с ума в одиночестве. Баттлы изжили себя, Слава ушел из «Еже» и из рэпа. Все точно не будет как прежде. Даже цепляться к Рудбою надоело, все равно он никак не отвечал.  
Духи стали тем новым, которого Ваня ждал. В духах хотелось наряжаться, танцевать и получать восторженные комплименты. Быть королевой.   
Духи привели Ванечку на барахолку на Преображенке, заставили купить у бабульки зеленое ситцевое платье и деревянные красные бусы. Мерить это на работе в туалете. О Господи!  
Через полгода Ваня Светло оказался на сцене «Boy-z». Очень пьяный и очень счастливый. Попросил включить Нину Хаген, сначала переминался с ноги на ногу, открыл рот — и так родилась Анечка Самохина. Прекрасная, строгая и абсурдная. Свалиться посреди выступления со сцены или облить водой обнаглевшего зрителя — это еще были самые безобидные Анечкины выходки. Она расплескивала энергию и харизму, и каждая дива знала: выступать после Анечки одно удовольствие.  
В гримерке, как всегда, было жарко и тесно. Выступление через десять минут. Заза в голубом платье с пайетками клеила Анечке крылья и смеялась:  
— Дорогуша, к «Мюглеровскому Ангелу» ни одному гетеро мужчине и прикасаться не стоит. Ты видела Тьерри Мюглера?  
— Она не гетеро, просто еще мужика хорошего не встретила, — это сказала Лина, еще не в парике, но уже с макияжем.  
— Так, дай свою руку, у геев средний и указательный пальцы одинаковы по длине. Или это у трансов? Не помню.   
Заза ущипнула доверчиво протянутую руку.  
— Глупая, это лженауки. Вот захочешь у мужика отсосать, никто пальцы мерить линейкой не станет; если только что-то другое.  
— Отъебись, дядь.  
Заза картинно задохнулась от возмущения, Лина показала на часы, дернула молчаливую Элину, и все заторопились на выход.   
Харизмы и экспрессии Ванечке было не занимать. На них и выезжал до поры до времени. Первые два месяца все было отлично, хотя бы один сольный номер где-то находился и складывался. И метод у Ванечки был один: включить приглянувшийся трек и импровизировать на месте. Чтобы цвета вокруг слились в один, чтобы десятки восхищенных ахов и один завистливый от Элины. Пусть она нашепчет кому-то еще, что Анечка попала в Московскую дрэг-тусовку по блату. Ванечка уже серьезно раздумывал, не поделиться ли секретом со Славой, не предложить ли ему провести концерт в образах. Впрочем, Слава по-прежнему был очень занят.

***

Вечер открывала Заза, она же главный конферансье. Представляла див, несла со сцены пошлости и чернуху в своей обычной манере. Девочки слушали ее за кулисами и пудрили носики.  
— Мне одна птичка нашептала, что там пришел твой бывший, — шепнула Элина.  
— Какой бывший?  
— Да не притворяйся, фифа, гуглить мы умеем. И что он в тебе нашел, этот фотограф?  
Ванечка отвечать ничего не стал, мало ли что там Элина несет, а ему настрой нельзя сбивать.   
— Встречайте, встречайте. Моя возлюбленная падчерица, неповторимая Аннушка Самохина! С проверенным номером!   
Ваню толкнули в бок, и он вышел, аккуратно переставляя ноги, покачивая бедрами, улыбнулся и отвернулся. Танец начинался спиной к зрителям.

Гитарный проигрыш. На завываниях Нины Ванечка плавно обернулся. Открыл рот пошире. Нина допела фразу, а Ванечкины губы в черной помаде остались в том же положении. Тут же припомнились Элинины слова о фотографах. Ванечка отвернулся и продолжил танцевать спиной, но все равно чувствовал взгляд Рудбоя.   
Музыку остановила Заза, она же увела Ваню под локоть со сцены, попутно комментируя, что падчерица грибов объелась и ей нездоровится.   
— Деньги на такси можешь из моей шкатулки взять.

Ваня лежал в обнимку с Гришей, слушал хип-хопчик и старался не лезть в интернет. Если там уже появился компромат на Ванечку, поздно пить боржоми.  
Завибрировал телефон, кот недовольно поднял голову, убрался с Ваниных колен.   
— Правда твой бывший? — Заза еле ворочала языком и держалась на одном любопытстве.   
— Нет, настоящий! Это творчество фанаток. Ты глупая, что ли?   
— Тогда что ты так переживаешь, кис? Что это было на сцене? Еще одна такая выходка — и тебя вышвырнут. Элина будет счастлива. — Длинная пауза. — Кстати, дело твои фанатки говорят. Он, в отличие от тебя, аккуратный. Макияж нарисует, еще и фотосет устроит. Опять же, полезные связи. Если что, я предупредила.   
На этом Заза отключилась, а Ванечка открыл ленту. Ничего. Хотя если Рудбой по таким местам ходит, стало быть, он сам не гетеро? Можно расслабиться.   
Как оказалось, Заза не просто так предупреждала. На следующее выступление они поставили Ванечке «Рудбоя» Рианны, и он вынужден был придумывать все на ходу под самый пошлый на свете текст. В зале такое красное лицо было только у двух людей: у него и Евстигнеева, о чем первым делом в гримерке сообщили девочки. Никакие злобные взгляды и летающие предметы не остановили всеобщее веселье.   
— Это было горячо, — даже Элина смотрела с уважением.   
Лина посмотрела за дверь, хмыкнула и закрывать не стала:   
— Остынь, Анечка. Мы больше ничего делать не будем, - и, повысив голос, позвала: — Проходите!   
Рудбой повернулся в сторону Зазы, говорил только с ней и отгораживался от Ванечки планшетом.   
— Афиши на выступление. Фотосессия, хорошо. Тогда ко мне на студию? Сколько человек?  
— Сейчас вспомню. Нас трое и Ванечка, то есть Анечка. Значит, четверо. Видели же сегодня ее премьеру? Номер доработать немного — и можно в «Дю Солей». Обезьянок там добавить.   
— Об этом я тоже хотел бы поговорить.  
— Да можете прямо сейчас, мы вас наедине оставим.  
И гримерка в секунду опустела, не успел Ванечка в Зазину юбку вцепиться.   
— Я тебя не трогаю. Почему ты выбрал такой странный способ ухаживать?   
Ваня пошевелил губами, и Рудбой прочитал:  
— Антихайп. Что же с вами так сложно? Давай по-нормальному с самого начала. Пойдем в кино, может быть, наконец?   
И Ваня согласился, потому что, возможно, это действительно были ухаживания. С каждым днем он все больше примирялся с этой мыслью.

***

— Что вылупился, падших нянь не видел?  
Рудбой нервно хихикает и шепчет на ухо:  
— Ты наш первый секс не испортишь.   
— Даже так?   
Они сидят рядом. Они вообще-то фильм собирались смотреть, но Ваня наконец решается. Он выключает телевизор и не придумывает ничего лучше, чем повторить фразу из КВН.  
Ванечка разводит колени, обхватывает Рудбоя, сжимает в руках задницу. Он счастливейший человек на земле.   
— Дай мне подготовиться, и она твоя на весь вечер. — Рудбой крепко обнимает, не пытается высвободить задницу.  
Ванечка не находится, что сказать.   
— Я же не считаю тебя девчонкой, — бросает напоследок Рудбой и пропадает в ванной.  
Ванечка отыскивает на кухне палку корицы и жует, лохматит волосы, ходит из угла в угол, снова трогает волосы, слушает шум воды. Анечка бы отлично отстрапонила Рудбоя, значит и Ванечка может.   
Когда уже сам Ванечка выходит из душа, голый Рудбой лежит на кровати и залипает в телефон. С прошлой встречи он похудел. Наверняка тосковал без Ванечки в Питере.   
— Так не пойдет, дядя. Тебе Оксимирон Янович должен был рассказать правила шаббата: никаких гаджетов, только семья.   
У Рудбоя зрачки огромные-огромные и темные-темные. Ванечка не может из них вынырнуть, он гладит и щекочет, чувствует, как по коже под пальцами бегут мурашки. Ваня касается пальцем со смазкой дырки, зрачки сужаются, заполняют почти всю радужку. Палец входит совсем чуть-чуть, и Ванечка пропадает. Не знает и не помнит толком, как он добавляет к пальцу второй и третий, меняет их на член. Все происходит само. Он только чувствует.   
— Возьми это, детка, — цитирует Рудбой Рианну, сует Ване палец в рот.  
Понимает ли Рудбой в этот момент, что Ванечка нихуя не сверху? Скорее всего нет, потому что Рудбой тоже ничем не управляет. А кто это делает — вопрос. Только хорошо в подчинении у этого неизвестного. Ванечкино тело реагирует на приказ Рудбоевских зрачков, ускоряется и бьет по точке. Ванечкина рука не дает Рудбою кончить раньше времени. Кажется, это тянется бесконечно. Сейчас, сейчас, но это «сейчас» не наступает. Только когда Ванечка перестает ждать и смиряется с тем, что длиться это будет всегда, Рудбой моргает, и они освобождаются.

На кухне тикали часы, а они с закрытыми глазами пытались отдышаться.   
— Это всегда с тобой на одержимость похоже?   
— Чего? — в голосе Рудбоя не было ни сил, ни желания отвечать на вопросы. — Спать давай.

***

«Харизма, уникальность, дерзость и талант».  
В жизни у Ванечки сильнее наркотика не было, а на уровне с ним только одно. Анечка представляла на сцене очередной легендарный номер. Пока Ванечка пристегивал своего Ваню наручниками к станку в гримерке и выплачивал заставшей их в самый разгар действа Элине компенсацию. Анечка во время танца головой застревала в облаках, а Ванечка с Ваней катались по дну и не собирались подниматься.


End file.
